The Silverwing Circle
by StarscreamPrime
Summary: A quick story where my favorite Silverwing characters have a "circle" from That 70's Show. A lot of what they say is from That 70's Show, only the Silverwing characters are saying it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Silverwing or That 70's Show. I don't own anything. This story was created purely for amusement. Please don't sue me.

* * *

One day Shade, Chinook, and Orestes were hanging out in a tree together. Suddenly Todd flew up and perched beside them.

"Hey guys," he said. "You wont believe what I just found."

"What did you just find?" asked Shade.

"Follow me," said Todd. He led his friends through the forest. They came to a hole in a tree. Todd led them inside.

Inside the hole was a small bag. They landed next to it.

Todd spoke. "When I found this, I couldn't believe my eyes." He opened up the bag. They all looked inside.

"What is it?" asked Chinook.

"I've seen humans using this stuff," said Todd "I don't know what it is, but it's supposed to be really good."

"Really?" asked Orestes.

"Really. So lets try it."

A few minutes later they were all sitting in a circle inside the tree.

"So Marina beat you in a mosquito catching contest?" Chinook asked Shade.

"Is this true, Shade?" asked Orestes.

"Well, yeah, but is that a big deal?" asked Shade.

"No, of course not," said Todd. "Unless Marina happens to be, you know, a girl," he laughed.

"Especially a girl you like," said Chinook.

"Yeah," laughed Orestes. "Now you're a wuss."

"Wuss, wuss, wuss," laughed Chinook.

"Knock it off Chinook," said Todd, then he laughed. "Wuss."

"Hey," said Shade. "What about Chinook? Breeze has him totally whipped."

"Yeah," agreed Orestes. "Whipped like a cow."

"I'm not a cow," said Chinook angrily. "And I most certainly am not whipped."

"Are you kidding me?" said Todd. "Breeze is all like 'Chinook, tell me I'm pretty.'"

Shade laughed. "Yeah, and 'Chinook, go catch a moth for me.'"

Orestes laughed. "And 'Chinook, I want to have your babies.'"

They all stared at Orestes like he had worms crawling out of his ears.

Orestes stopped laughing. "What? Did I say something wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Silverwing or That 70's Show. I don't own anything. This story was created purely for amusement. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Several hours later…

"I ate gum off a shoe once," said Chinook. "But it was on a dare. I got a nickel. Man, there are some losers out there."

"Hey, mice taste even better with ketchup on them," said Orestes.

Marina laughed. "Oh my gosh, I can feel like all the cells in my body. I'm gonna count them. One… two…"

"Where's Todd?" asked Shade. "Hey, you think he was abducted by aliens?"

"You know what's freaking me out," said Chinook. "I saw Breeze sick. And it was like the scariest thing I've ever seen in my whole life. Including that wacko South American giant bat"

"Yeah, if I ever see a giant bat again, it will be too soon," said Orestes.

"Thirteen…" continued Marina, "…fourteen… fifteen… I have like the biggest wings in the world. Darn it, I lost count. One… two…"

"You know, aliens are using the Earth like a farm," said Shade. "And we're their cattle. Seriously, it was all in a book I read. The aliens are like all of our parents."

"No parents would be cool," said Chinook, then he frowned. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. I don't have any parents anymore."

"There-there Chinook," said Orestes. "Don't hold it in, let it out. Just think about something happy, like how creepy Breeze looks sick."

"Hey," said Marina. "Breeze is my BFF, and you're all jerks, and… where am I going with this? My wings are huge! There like tennis rackets. I am awesome."

Shade laughed. "Sure, Marina, what ever you say…"

Suddenly Marina hit Shade on the side of his head with her wing. Shade fell over and landed on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Silverwing or That 70's Show. I don't own anything. This story was created purely for amusement. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Several hours later…

"Guy's, everything is okay with me and Marina," said Shade. "I promised to stop acting like such a jerk and treat her with respect."

"And?" said Marina.

"You own my soul," said Shade.

"Thank you," said Marina.

"You should have seen it coming, Shade," said Todd. "Because when you're happy in a relationship, it means you're doing something wrong. If your totally miserable, then you know your doing everything right."

"It's true," said Breeze. "When Todd's unhappy, I know that our relationship is just right."

"Then we've been perfect since the moment I met you," said Todd.

"Wait a minute," said Chinook, pointing at Todd and Breeze. "When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago," said Breeze. "I'm with Todd now. He gives me the respect I deserve."

"Oh, this is bogus, man," said Chinook angrily.

"My dad and I are both miserable when we're together," said Orestes. "And we love each other so much."

"Hey, Marina, what are you doing the day after Halloween?" asked Shade.

"Um, nursing a hangover," said Marina. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that you and I could get married that day," said Shade.

Marina gasped. "Oh my gosh, are you setting a date for our wedding? You can't do that."

"Well I just did, Marina," said Shade.

"I love you. Come here." Marina grabbed his face and pressed her muzzle against his. The two fell to the floor and continued to make out."

"Get a room, you two," said Breeze.

"Hey, no making out in the tree," shouted Chinook. "We invented that rule for Orestes, but it applies to all of us."

"Go, Shade, go!" cheered Orestes.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Silverwing or That 70's Show. I don't own anything. This story was created purely for amusement. Please don't sue me.

* * *

One hour later…

"I'm telling you, the government has cameras everywhere," said Todd. "Their watching everything we do. Every move we make. The government is trying to take over our minds and control us, guys."

"Todd, you've told us about the cameras a hundred times," said Orestes. "Can we please talk about my problems? I wish I had a girl owl made of cake. Or a cake made of girl owls!"

"Yeah, we know you're hungry and horny," said Shade. "Its getting old, Orestes. You know, I feel like I'm Harry Potter. You know, how he was living with his aunt and uncle before Hagrid showed up, Basically a slave to his cousin. Had to live in a cupboard under the stairs."

"Shade, enough with the Harry Potter, already," said Chinook. Whenever you talk about that stuff I get annoyed. And when I get annoyed, my fur gets a mess. And if my fur gets a mess, then my life is over."

"Yeah, we get it, you're pretty," said Todd. "Come on, people, doesn't anyone have anything new to talk about?"

They all looked at each other, trying to come up with something new to say.

Then Todd spoke. "So the government has cameras everywhere, guys…"

The End


End file.
